Maka's Scar
by TeamEmmaRose
Summary: A little SoMa one-shot that I was convinced to make a two-shot. Maka gets injured and is totally stoned from the pain-relief meds she must take, meanwhile Soul is struggling to take care of her.
1. Maka's Scar!

Maka's Scar

((Hey, it's Emma! This is a little one-shot that I started over a facebook message! Now I've been convinced to make it a two-shot, so here you go. Lol, I have hopefully provoked it to blossom into a beautiful FanFiction :') they grow up so fast!))

Maka and I stood before our newest opponent. A kishin. The creepy demon monster looked up with beady eyes.

"YOUR SOUL IS MI"-

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with. I interrupted her famous catchphrase and jumped towards her as a human, and she easily caught me as a sleek, heavy scythe.

We need a strategy…I felt my meisters small hands grasp me in my weapon form with both hands, she was in a fighting stance.

I spoke to her in a metallic voice. "So just a normal pre-kishin, I guess just go and rip it up like we usually do…"

She frowned, but her eyes were locked on the enemy. "Soul, you'll never become a death scythe if you think like that! I'm going to jump on it from above, okay?"

"Whatever, boss." I said sarcastically as she charged forward, towards the demonic monster, leaping high above it with acrobatically.

She sliced at the monster high and low, easily ripping its flesh; an easy foe. As she swung me down for a final blow, the kishin suddenly recovered the energy to swiftly uppercut her, tearing long, deep, bloody claw marks from her thigh to her waist. In her surprise of the weak enemy's sudden strength, she dropped me and I fell a few feet away from her. Before I could clatter onto the pavement, I transformed into a human, and landed on two feet. Maka however, had been brutally injured. She lay on the cold ground, writhing in pain. Her wounds were deep. The kishin creeped over to her and hovered over her small body, about to attack once again.

"Maka!" I yelled, immediately charging towards her. I haven't fought anyone except Black*Star with my bare fists in awhile, but I had to hold the monster off of her. I charged back my fist and slammed it forward. As my fist connected with its face, my arm transformed in the red and black blade, splitting the kishin's head. My body must have lost control out of rage…Cool. But my meister/best friend still lay bleeding on the ground. Not cool. I scooped up the soul that the monster left me and swallowed it quickly.

I leaned over my meister, frightened.

"Maka, can you hear me?" I was desperate to draw an answer from her.

"…Soul? I-I'm dizzy…" She was losing blood fast.

I scooped her up into my arms and ran as fast as possible to the academy. I couldn't think of anywhere better or closer. Damn it, this is bad. I glanced at her injury to find that my arm and jacket had already been soaked in her blood. I quickly ripped off a long piece of my shirt to wrap it tight around her leg and kept running. It wasn't really enough, but it would have to do. Her eyes slipped closed in my arms. _She's going to be okay… it's going to be okay. _How could such a simply enemy be so deadly?

My eyes were watering as I sprinted down the road, nearing the academy… I can't be crying. No, that's so uncool. It's just the cool air and allergies, I'm sure…I glanced at the little woman in my arms once again, winced and ran to the school even faster…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she alright?" I said worriedly to the nurse. I looked at Maka, lying very still on a hospital cot.

"Relax, Soul," She said. "I appreciate your concern, but it was only a flesh wound. The kishin claws didn't reach into any organs or anything. It looks bad, I know. The worst thing is the scar. She's very lucky."

_Scar…_I don't want her to have a nasty battle scar like me. They never leave, taunting you, making you fear the past. Not a good feeling. Also, her creamy pale skin was too beautiful. Not okay to mess that up. I thought about her all night, sleeping on the chair next to the bed she lay in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's doped up on numbing medicine. If you promise to keep an eye on Maka, you guys can head home now." The nurse said. Maka sat up and her eyes were wide and big, influenced by the medicine. "If she complains of more pain, give her just one pill, and if you have any questions, call the nurses office.

"Probably next morning or later tonight, she'll feel the wound more, just give her the pill. The medicine is very strong, stronger than usual for a deep wound, so keep her out of trouble." I nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing, you did a good job taking her here so quickly yesterday night. And trying to stop the flow of blood was smart. You're a great partner, Soul. You didn't have to stay here all night either, but I'm sure Maka appreciates it."

"Thanks," I said simply. "Alright, I'll take her home then."

I helped Maka out of bed and she gripped my jacket for balance. She giggled loudly. I couldn't help but laugh; she was so cute when she was stoned.

"Come, on." I said soothingly. "Can you walk?"

"Pffffft…nooooooo…carry me, Soul!"

I rolled my eyes and gently threw her over my shoulder, in a position that wouldn't hurt her leg. "Is that okay?" I asked carrying her down the hallway like a sack of potatoes.

"Woaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…ye-yepp…I think that… I think... I thiiiii- AHHHHHhHhhhhhh, my hairrr is bloody!"

"You can take a shower when we get home." I said, not realizing that I can't just put her in the shower for her to drown herself.

"You have to help me, Soul!" She slurred. I laughed, this was too funny, and I wish I had a video camera. I can't shower with her. Actually, she wouldn't remember it, so I really could. But still, bad idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"HEY, Souuuulllllllllllllllllllll, when did th-this get here?" She said pointing to her side and lifting up her shirt to see the ugly scar as she climbed onto my motorcycle.

"They had to sew you up. Don't touch it."

She was busy staring over her scar and poking it, and noticed that it continued past her skirt. She pulled down her skirt and panties at once on the one side of her hip. I tensed up and bit my lip, staring at her bare skin. I felt my face grow hot quickly.

"Maka!" I scolded. "Keep your clothes on!"

"Hmmmmmm?" She mumbled. Her pupils were big. I don't know what they drugged her up with, but it was very strong.

I sat behind her, not trusting the trippy girl to hold onto my back. "Maka, hold on to my arms and lean back the whole ride, okay?" I ordered as the engine roared to life and sped down the road. She babbled nonsensically until we reached the apartment. I got of the bike and offered her my hand. She gently climbed off of the seat. As soon as her foot touched the ground, she complained of pain.

"Owwww, Soullll, my legggg, Soulllllll!"

I sighed and cautiously lifted her up into my arms once again and carried her inside. My hand rubbed her underneath her thigh and I looked at the red, stitched mark running up her leg. It was all pink and looked like it hurt like hell. I tried not to, but couldn't help but remember the pain that the scar across my chest caused me, and I shuddered.

"Sooooouuulllllooooo," She drew out the sound of my name and giggled. "What's wronggg?"

I smiled at her and shook my head, changing the subject. "Do you want to lay on the couch and watch TV?" I asked, closing the door of our home behind us.

"No! I neeeeeed a showerrr!" She demanded.

"Then get your bathing suit on, I don't trust you in there alone."

She let out a quirky laugh, "Okaaaay!" I put her down and she happily limped into her room. I walked over to the couch, picked up the remote and plopped down on the cushions, stretching. So…tired… I had just flicked the TV on when I heard:

"SSSSOOOOOUUULLLLLLLLL, I NEEEED HELPPP…"

I sighed deeply and trudged into her room. I immediately turned around and walked out with a bloody nose and clenched fists. She had been sitting on her floor wearing only her underwear and bra, which was turned around as she struggled with the clasp because her hands were too shaky.

"Heeyy, get back hereee! I can't get it offfff!"

"What makes you think I can"- I stopped myself. The sooner we get this over with, you sooner she goes to bed. "Fine…I'm coming in."

I walked in and tried to not look at her, but gave up. "Forget it, Maka, I've already seen you like this, whatever, just get in the shower wearing that."

"Okay!" She couldn't do anything that involved bending her left leg, so I came into the bathroom, knowing she'd need my help. She sat down in the tub with some difficulty as I turned the tub water on warm. As soon as it heated up, I turned the shower on. She sighed as the water trickled down her head and shoulders.

"Ahhhhhhh, thank you, Soullll." She said dreamily. I couldn't help but stare at her almost naked body, her hair falling down, and her body slippery and wet with water. I tried looking away, but, she shouldn't even remember this, so 'what the hell' with it, so I let myself stare at her, fantasizing. Maka lay on her back, resting under the steady flow of water, as well as my unsteady breathing. "What's wrong, Soullll?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing, you're just cute when you're all loopy." Who was I kidding, anyway?

She chuckled and rolled onto her stomach slowly. Her back was showered in warm water. "Sooouuul, can't you just take it offff, pleaaaaaasssseeee?" She pleaded.

I bit my lip. A sexy little girl, half nude in my bath tub, begging me to take the rest of her clothes off. What is a weapon to do? I want to respect her, but at the same time, I really don't.

"Fine," I said, and reached to gingerly fumble with the clasp of her bra. It took me long enough, but I slowly removed it from underneath her. I swallowed hard, caught up in the fact that I was holding Maka's bra, and that she was topless before me. If she turns around, I'm going to lose it.

She said, "ThankssssssssSouulll…" as she pulled herself up into a sitting position facing the wall. She tossed a washcloth behind her. "Hey, Souull, can you get my baack?"

I grit my teeth at the thought. I reluctantly moved her hair away from her back; my fingers touched her bare body. My heart suddenly started beating faster and faster as I massaged her creamy ivory skin with soap. I was dying by the time I had my hands on her lower back and waist. Her low moans and "aaaaah, Sooouulll!"s didn't help much either. This was torture.

"Rinse," I said as she leaned back under the shower. Maka had been injured enough before that she needed help bathing, it was no big deal. But she would always wear a swimsuit or something, and wouldn't let me do anything but get her in and out of the tub, really. She turned around suddenly to face me.

"Hey, could you get the shower head down here pleassssseeee?" She asked. I was frozen, however, at the fact that she allowed her breasts in my vision. I felt my jeans become uncomfortable as I stared at her boobs. Sure, they were small, but they were there, in front of me, which is more than I could say I've seen before this. Damn it, Maka, you're going to kill me…

"Uh, s-sure…" I reluctantly got up and pulled the showerhead down to her so she could easily rinse herself off.

"Thaaankks, Soouul-kunnn!" I shuddered, handing her the showerhead. She took it and held it behind her back saying "I GOT this! I can do it!" and held her arms above her head, exposing her boobs further, attempting at independently washing herself. I sighed and took the shower head, rinsing the rest of her body and washing her hair to speed things along. Once again, she babbled about random things. When I turned the water off, I realized that getting clothes on her might be really difficult. Her leg seemed to feel even worse now, though. She couldn't bend it anymore without intense pain. Which meant that it was ME who had to lift her almost-naked body out of the tub, ME who had to towel-dry her almost-naked body, and the worst, it was I who had to shrug her panties off, exchanging it for new ones; they were sopping wet because I refused to let her take them off in the bathtub. This was pure torture. I wanted to lock myself in my room for a little while…

I fed her more medicine and lifted her into her bed. After a short amount of time, she was even higher…but sleepy after I gave her other medicine on top of that.

"Goooooddddd niiiiiggghhhhtttt!" She said.

I gave her a smile. "Night."

She stopped me when I was about to close her door and go to my room. "Wait! Souuuull? I'm lonelyyy can you sleep with meee?"

Knowing it would be her last request of the evening, I agreed. I climbed into her bed and laid next to her. It was kind of awkward for me, until she hugged my chest, pulling herself half-on-top-of-me. All I could do was return her embrace, wrapping my arms around her, caressing her body. She quickly drifted off into a deep sleep. I smiled at her, and gently leaned down to kiss her forehead.

**((Cute, right? My spelling and grammar check is screwed up now because every time you saw Soooouuuullll or Soooooooul or Soulllll or Soul-kun, I just added it to dictionary, lol, there's over 20 ways to moan Soul's name, just ask Microsoft Word!))**


	2. Part Two!

Part Two

((So it was only a one-shot, but some of you reviewers have convinced me to make another chapter. Here ya go!))

**MAKA'S POV NOW~**

I slowly drifted into consciousness. I felt my familiar bed underneath of me. But that wasn't all…I was lying on top of something, no, _someone._

Who is in my bed with me! I didn't put them there! But my eyelids are as heavy as weights. My body is numb. I can't remember anything at all of what happened yesterday. I desperately forced my eyelids open to find strong, tan arms securing me to a sculpted bare chest. What the hell? I turned my head to find that my own head was resting tight against someone's neck. I gasped. It was my partner!

"SOUL!" I screamed. This was NOT okay. I quickly rolled off of him to find that my leg was throbbing with excruciating pain. As I moved it, the awful pain caused my eyes to water.

Soul stirred and turned towards me, just lying under my bed sheets ever so casually. "Hm? Oh, how are you feeling?" He looked at me with lazy crimson eyes.

"Get your ass OUT OF MY ROOM YOU DAMNED PERVERT!" I yelled, while holding my aching leg. I don't think I could even move it.

Soul sat up. He was only wearing his boxers. He looked incredibly confused.

"Why? You're the one who wanted me to sleep with you in the first place…oh, you probably don't remember." He said. "Just wait here, Maka. I'm going to get you some meds." Soul gently pushed me back under the sheets of my bed and laid me back against the pillow. I was so infuriated, but I couldn't move. He better explain this quickly.

"Here, take this." Soul was back in my room in no time. He handed me a pill and some water and sat back on my bed. "Two days ago, we were on a mission and you got really hurt." He gestured to my leg. I impatiently let him explain that they had to give me stitches and everything. I continued to glare at him. "The medicine they gave you was really strong and it made you really trippy. It was pretty funny, actually."

Wait, so I was really stoned, saying and doing death-knows-what around Soul? Oh, lord. I blushed at all the possibilities.

But I was at the hospital for awhile, then. "You must have thrown a party here when I was getting sewn up in the hospital." I smirked.

I watched his face grow a little pink. "No, I was there too…I-uh, stayed next to you…the whole time…"

I felt my eyes soften. "Thank you…Soul…" I reached over to squeeze his hand. He might have blushed more, I don't know.

"Yeah, anyway…" He awkwardly changed the subject. It was unusual for him to lose his cool like that. "Uh, is there anything else I can get you?"

"Nah, I think I'm good. Okay, what did I do that was so funny?" I asked before I could decide that I didn't want to know. That put a smirk right back on Soul's face and I immediately regretted that question.

"Well…let's see, as soon as we left the academy, you were tripping balls and made me carry you…" My face was already red. "Then, you wanted to take a shower to get all the blood out of your hair, and you needed my help"- I cut him off.

"WHAT!" I screamed. He just laughed. "You son of a bitch!"

"Relax, Maka, you tried, but I wouldn't let you get totally naked in front of me."

I gathered what little strength was left in my body to crank my fist back and punch him in the face. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough strength to even connect with his jaw before he stopped it. He gently grabbed my wrist and pinned it to the bed.

"Calm your tiny tits; I'm not done telling you." My face red as a tomato, I let him continue. "So you made me dress you, because you couldn't move your leg…then I put you to bed like a little kid, but you said you were lonely, and told me to sleep with you. So, here I am."

My face was thoroughly flushed. I don't know whether I was more pissed at the fact that I made him undress me and bathe me and sleep with me, or more grateful that he took care of me like that…probably more pissed.

Then I thought…what if he enjoyed that? No, that's ridiculous; I'm tiny-tits Maka-chan, that's all I'll ever be to him. We're best friends and partners. I internally laughed at myself and smiled coyly.

"Well, sorry I punched you…and sorry you had to go through all that…" I said.

"No problem." Soul shrugged. "Anything for my meister."

I smiled.

"Oh, and that medicine I just gave you," He smirked. "It's gonna make you high again."

"Damn it!" I said.

"You probably won't remember this conversation either…"

"Don't let me do anything too embarrassing, okay?"

"No promises…" He said with a smirk…

**((Okay, now I think I'm done with this story. Like how it ended? Or was it too cliff-hanger? Oh well. ~Emma))**


End file.
